War Upon Us
by Dark Haired California Girl
Summary: This is the story I created with your Oc read it's ok but please give suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the story will finally begin yay so let's get some things straight creative criticism is okay but full out flaming is out of the question remember suggestions are always welcome Thanks to HyperJuggernaut foe the title **

**James's POV**

Today was a really good I had been thinking about it all month and I was finally going to ask Marie Levine out. As my cabin walked over to archery class I felt a figure push against me

"Oh sorry James" said the small figure that moved to hide behind me.

"What's wrong September Marie?" I said to my younger sibling. If you're wondering why I bothered to call her such a long name, I did it for love of my life. September Marie would crack if you just called her September. You could call it her berserk button I guess.

"Hiding I'm not going to archery today "she said very matter of factly.

"Who are you hiding from?" I said even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Salex" she said

"Did somebody call my name" said the reason she was hiding behind me

"Yes September Marie did" said Niome as she fixed her glasses. September didn't get mad though as we all knew what would happen next

"But" she continued "She had a good reason to be hiding"

"What good reason" said Salex

"We all hate archery and don't want to go" said Niome with a emotionless tone as always.

"That's true" he said mocking Niome's tone of voice "But" he continued no longer with her voice "As a counselor I can't just let us skip archery" was all he said as he headed for the archery range . When he realized we weren't coming he started walking backwards and tried to sound like a order "All three of you get over here were going to arche-" he then got cut of when he ran into Katashi.

"What's wrong with you" said the girl next to him. I almost started drooling when Niome stared at me and said "You should close your mouth or a fly might fly in there." "Umh sorry" I said still staring at her

"Dude she's hot" I turned to see Nicholas Dorium with his friend Jaxon Cotton both staring at the girl next to Katashi. Behind them stood both the Aphrodite cabin and the Hephaestus cabins I personaly did not think it was a good idea and apparently neither did Niome.

"Excuse me but if I were you I would like move your cabins lines before the Aphrodite cabin gives them both unnecessary make-overs." She told Nicholas, but he really didn't pay attentionand started tugging at her braids.

"You know, you should really get both of these removed" he said as he pulled them.

"You do know that braids are not body parts and she can't remove them without cutting her hair. Or are you just that dumb?" asked Shelbie the head councilor of the Athena cabin. Nicholas looked shoked at removing Niome's hair. They looked at each other like they might fight and Niome tried to run off

"Oh look it's Haru and Loxetta I'm just like gonna go over there kay" with that she left towards the Hecate line.

"Niome gonna and kay aren't words" I said "Whatever" she responded already at the Hecate line.

"This is getting so uncomfterible so I'm going to take of see if Liam is here already" said September Marie excusing herself, but as she ran off she bumped into the girl that was standing next to Katashi who I now recognized as Elizabeta.

"Are all Persephone children so clumsy" she screamed at September Marie, but when she looked again she was gone.

Katashi whispered something in her ear and she continued giving me the death glare.

A few minutes later when I really couldn't stand it Salex finally came back

"Come on" he told me "It's going to be like a competition and since were like-" I gave him a puzzled look "Sorry Niome's rubbing off on me. Where was I? oh yeah. Since were one of the worst cabins we have to go last" When we started going he turned to me and said "Were are September Marie and Niome?"

I was about to explain when Kenya and Cassidy came looking worried.

"What's wrong" I asked

"We can't find Marie Levine" they both told me at the same time

**Okay that's the first chapter any ideas don't be hesitant to say. Now I probably won't update for a long time since I'm kind of grounded so yeah don't get mad**


	2. Chapter 2

James sighed as he walked back and forth through the Persephone cabin, not sure how ask the group in front of them for this favor without looking crazy. He had invited all of the people he thought would be helpful, and some that wouldn't be that helpful, but he needed all the help he could carefully scanned the room. They occupied both the bunk beds in the room, and it seemed they they would start using them for sleeping if he didn't talk soon.

Right when he was going to go for the "just yell really loud" tactic a Hecate camper came running in. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on Salex, "Salex Come and bring Niome with you hurry!" he yelled. Niome and Salex sat upright and jumped off the bunk beds. Naomi looked at him sympathedicly and said, "Listen James say whatever you have to say we'll be right back" ,then both left the room without a look back.

"Ok listen up", said James going for the "yell really loud" way. "Weird stuff has been going on with Marie Levine going missing" everyone looked at him like he went crazy. James started to sink everyone's face wore nothing but pity.

Then Stefanie, obviously having actually thought about it spoke up. "Chiron canceling all the training as if purposely making sure no one gets hurt was a little weird,And not being allowed to go on a quest or send an Iris messages is clearly weird". They all looked at her, until Kenya started to laugh. James couldn't help, but wonder why.

"James,Stephanie calm down" she said getting up. "There's a perfectly logical explanation for everything. Maybe somebodies parent got tired of their kid getting hurt at summer camp and they want to sue". James expected Stephanie to speak up, but she obviously saw the logic in the explanation." If that's all you're going to say I'm going to meet Nico so I'm leaving", after Kenya talked every seemed to agree and started up when Niome and Salex came back in. They both looked pale Niome stayed by the door as Salex walked to his bed.

"Liam?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah?" he answered

"Is it true that were out of nectar and anbrosia?" she asked

"Niome" said Salex carefully before Liam could answer "You don't know for sure that's why they called us, maybe they just wanted a more natural alternative that's why they told us to use herbs"

"But, herbs don't work as well and ambrosia is natural. In fact it's how gods stay immortal" responded Naomi as she began to sit next to Haru putting her hand under her chin.

"Actually Hebe would give it to them" said Liam in his usual random outburst "To answer your question we haven't had to use any since we don't train we haven't needed to use it or look at it"

"So that proves James isn't crazy" said September Marie

"Nobody said he was crazy" pointed out Stefanie

"It didn't need to be said" responded Alyssa

"The only way to be sure his fears aren't crazy is by trying to send a Iris Message" pointed out Shelbie.

"Hello, has anyone realized what happened to Marie?" asked James completely lost.

"Katashi said he saw her move back home and Elizabeta backed him up" said Nick sounding like a school girl when he said Elizabeta.

Before anyone could react the ground started to shake. Everyone exept September Marie and Niome dropped to the ground.

"What's wrong with them?" asked just about everyone as September and Naomi continued completely ignoring the shaking. Salex and James stayed quiet ussed to them ignoring a lot of stuff

"Just an earthquake" both of them said "We have them all the time"

"Not an earthquake" said Shelbie who was next to Nick "Lasting to long" .

Before anyone could argue huge light came from the campfire. They all headed out holding on to the walls. The fire rose dozens of feet, and turned pitch black as an unrecognizable male figure's image formed in the flames. The figure reeked of arrogance, he simply stood there nonchalantly waiting for everyone to come. When everyone showed up he started motioning them to stand together. In James mind he looked like a man trying to take a picture.

"Well , Well, Well seems like Chiron kept quiet after all" said the figure. The voice sent shivers down James spine. It was so familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. "Bad choice" said the figure "I'll tell them now-" "No!" they all turned to see Chiron in full horse mode. By now the shaking had died down and everyone was standing in fighting position just in case the voice showed itself . Completely ignoring Chiron It continued,"You see no one has told you the truth". James felt as if it were talking to him "Marie Levine is gone and so is all your ambrosia is gone and Iris. This camp you all love will be gone by nightfall" James and everyone stayed staring at the fire.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was a good idea" asked Katashi as Elizabeta came into the room<p>

"Of course" she answered smugly "if they know they'll take action, if they do that they will fall straight into our trap, and if they do that we have our sacrifices." She started to walk towards Katashi "Don't you trust me?" she began to stroke his arm until a muffled sound came from the corner.

"Oh be quiet!" scram Katashi and the small figure shrunk even more. Elizabeta walked up and took the bind of her mouth

"Let me go!" scram Marie "They aren't dumb,they won't be tricked" she said defiantly to Elizabeta

"Love makes you do things" Marie was sure she was talking about Katashi.

"Both of you be quiet it's time to begin traning" He walked up and carried her to the door.

**So what do you think? I kind of like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**James POV**

"You all saw it right? You all know I wasn't lying right?" I asked the same question for the hundredth time. I still couldn't believe that they were helping me. I thought I would have to beg them, but they all volunteered on their own. Well most of them did.

"So what exactly is your plan?" asked Naomi as she clutched the blanket she was holding. "Because" she added "It better be better than this one". We had met in the forest because we were too afraid that someone would see us, and obviously it wasn't really working for everyone.

"As a matter of fact" I began getting my cocky self-back, which I can see was Naomi's idea. "I actually do have a plan". I saw Nicholas whisper something into Shelby's ear and the proceeded to shake hands. I then triumphantly said "We're going to rescue Iris, Marie, and the camp ourselves". Shelby face palmed and handed Nicholas five bucks he told her something that made her blush. Putting two and two together I said "Even if you guess think it's funny and make bet's on it it's still the best idea we have". To my surprise not just Shelby and Nicholas looked down in guilt. Feeling as though I had the upper hand I began to tell them the rest of the plan. "We'll, be in three groups one will head to Olympus to alert the gods of what's happening, another will go to find iris, and the last will head to the underworld and make sure Elizabeta hasn't gotten any ideas".

"Oh poor Elizabeta so hot and yet so crazy" we all turned to see Nicholas talking while he shook his side to side looking down. After He looked up in an effort to get Shelby to stop looking like she wanted to kill him he said "So who's going where?"

With the attention back on me I began "Actually I have a list" but I stopped talking midway while I frisked myself (or at least that's what I think it looked like).

"You lost it didn't you?" said September Marie as she huddled herself against Liam and Jaxon.

Naomi threw the blanket of her and Haru, who looked surprised. She got up fixed her glasses and walked up to me. "Last night you were whining about stuffing something in your shoe" she then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of my boot.

After she was again settled between Haru and a girl who I think was Loxetta I cleared my throat and began again. "So here we go". "Shelbie, Cassidy, and I will be going to Olympus, the smallest group since it's a rather short journey." After I got over Nicholas staring at me rather angry I continued." Alyssa, Liam, Loxetta, Damian, September Marie, and Stefani will go to the underworld" While Damian seemed happy to travel with Alyssa or maybe Stefani, Jaxon looked mad to not be going with September. "Lastly Naomi, Kenya, Haru, Salex, Jaxon, and Nicholas will go to find iris." After everyone comforting themselves I spoke again "We leave tomorrow everyone better get packing"

As I started walking away triumphantly Salex walked up to me with a piece of paper. I studied it, it was torn from a notebook and written hastily, but I could make out what it said.

_Dear James,_

_We know you got a thing for not thinking things through, but your groups are terrible. We refuse to go along with it, and if you don't change it we won't talk with you ever again_

_love, everyone_

"You guys don't really expect me to change them?" I asked, but they all just ignored me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a secret location<p>

"Katashi those idiots might actually cause trouble" warned Elizabeta as she watched them through a bug she had placed with them.

"Don't worry I have that covered. Now go train with Marie I have work to do" said Katashi not entirely as sure as he sounded. Elizabeta merely nodded and left. Marie's only thought was tryining to bring reason to a love struck monster like Elizabeta.


	4. And it begins

**This chapter is going to be about interactions in between the characters before they go on the mission hope you enjoy**

**Persephone Cabin September Marie and Naomi**

"So you ready to leave?" asked Naomi as she looked down at her sister from the top bunk.

"Yeah" whispered September in an unbelievable tone not even bothering to look up.

"Aren't you happy that you get to go with Liam?" asked a worried Naomi. September clearly surprised at the name dropped the brush she was using. "Or is it that your upset at not going with Jaxon?" added Naomi with a uncharacteristic smile.

September Marie looked down, and to Naomi it looked like she was crying _"Good now look what you did" _thought Naomi as she tried to change the subject, but she couldn't help but add "Maybe it was faith". After a moment of silence Naomi spoke up

"Hey September can I ask you to do something on your trip?" asked Naomi.

"Sure what do you need?" responded September

"Can you take care of Loxetta for me? I mean she's so shy and afraid of blood going to the underworld won't be easy for her" Naomi like others had been unhappy with James "roster" but he refused to change it.

"Of course sis" said September "On one condition"

"What anything September Marie" said Naomi as she leaned over the side of the bunk bed.

"Make sure Jaxon is safe I still haven't decided if I like him or Liam".

Naomi shocks her head to say yes and her glasses feel of. As September Marie put them back on her face she said "And keep your glasses on".

"Naomi come on we should get going James and Salex already left" said September as she got of her bed. Naomi followed her example and they both walked out the door.

**Hecate Cabin Haru and Loxetta**

"So Lox you sure you going to be okay? "asked a worried Haru to his younger sister. When she didn't answer he quickly followed up "Because if you're not I'm sure a talk with Noli can let you come with me and Naomi" said Haru as he bald his fist for emphasis.

"I'm not worried about not going with you and Naomi" said Loxetta as she brought her luggage to the cabin door. "I mean as much as I want to go with you the thing that scares me the most is having to fight." Haru looked down "Your fear of blood" he said. She merely nodded "Come I want to give you something" with that Haru lead Lox to a small bookshelf. _"What is he thinking we could get caught. We were supposed to come and go without disturbing anyone!_" thought Lox.

"Take this" Haru's voice snapped Lox back to the real world. "What is it?" asked Lox as she examined it. "A book" said Haru. "Well duh" said Lox "But what's it for?" "It details spells you can use to knock people out. It also shoes pressure points and other weaknesses you can use to immobilize an opponent without or with very little blood". Lox couldn't believe her ears this book was meant for her!

"Where did you find this book?" asked Lox "I've been looking for something like this since I got to camp". "Naomi and I made it. She knows all about pressure points and that stuff I just provided spells from different books".

"So you and Naomi made it?" asked Lox. "It's a pretty big book must have taken a while to make?" Haru began to blush.

"Come on let's get going before someone notices."

Lox put the book in her bag and headed out the door much more confident of her choice.

**In the Hades Cabin Kenya and Nico **

"So long will you be gone?" asked Nico in a I really don't care voice

"Who knows could be a while" said Kenya. She had told Nico about what was going on and he had volunteered to come with them, but James had said it was out of the question

"Before you leave I want to give you something, and just so you know I forgive you in advanced". Before Kenya could even try to understand she felt a pair of lips on hers. Even though they felt kind of nice she did the first thing that came to her mind, she kicked the kiwis of whoever they were coming from.

Nico feel to the floor holding his sensitive spot he silently uttered "Worth it". When Kenya tried to apologize he said it was unnecessary.

"I better get going" said Kenya. "Bye responded Nico.

All Kenya could think of on her way to the hideout was Nico.

**Apollo Cabin Liam and Alyssa**

"You know Alyssa where the only ones that seem happy with our groups" said Liam as he stood by Alyssa's bed

"You know why that is right?" asked Alyssa as she continued to pack her stuff.

"Why?" asked Liam

"Because your love-sick over September Marie, and I'm just cool like that" answered Alyssa.

"Well you probably won't be that cool on the trip" said Liam pocking at his fingernails. "And why is that?" asked Alyssa.

"Well word on the street is that Stefani is crushing on Damian. Just to make it more interesting the street also said that Damian quote on quote thinks your cute" said Liam using air quotations on the word cute.

"First of what street second I think you been walking by the Aphrodite cabin too much" said Alyssa patting his hair.

"No need to hide your insecurities by joking I your great brother will be with you the whole time to help you face your love rival" Alyssa would have fallen over laughing if it weren't for the fact that they were sneaking around.

"Love rival seriously? You aren't Nicholas or an Aphrodite girl to talk like that". After she regained control she began to speak again. "I'm not the one who has to worry about that you do cough-Jaxon-cough"

"Whatever" said Liam. "Neither of us has to worry. You know why right?" said Alyssa. "Duh" said Liam "We're hot children of Apollo" they both laughed and heard a small sound coming from a bed.

"Let's get out of here" said Liam as he walked to the door. Alyssa followed him.

**On a trail to the hideout Damian and Stefani**

"So are you happy with the group you're in?" asked Stefani in an effort to start a conversation.

"Yeah I guess" said Damian "I mean you and Alyssa are in it so at least I know a few people"

"Yeah" said Stefani "You, me, and Alyssa just like always"

"You okay you sound a little bitter?" asked Damian.

"Yeah, but have you ever had a crush on someone and feel like they don't even notice you?" asked Stefani thinking of her own situation.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Damian answered "Yeah I know how you feel". After a few seconds she spoke up "That's it no detailed explanation of what happened, no big speech of how it's going to be alright, not even a pat on the back?"

"OK, But listen up Stef I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone before" When he made sure she was listening he began.

"Back when I still lived in Ireland there was a girl named Chevonne she was really pretty. One day I asked her out to the dance with a secret letter she wrote back yes. On the day of the dance she didn't show up. When I asked her why she didn't come she said that she didn't know who I was and that she went to the dance with Damian Finnegan" after Damian finished his story they both shared a laugh

"_He said he never told anyone before that means he trust me maybe I have a chance with him after all" _Thought Stefani.

**Outside the Hephaestus Cabin Nicholas and Jaxon**

"What are you digging up anyways?" asked Nicholas. When Jaxon didn't answer Nicholas tried again "Dude just hurry up my clothes are getting dirty". That actually got a response from Jaxon "You're not even helping me dig". Nicholas smiled and said "Well you said it yourself I'm not helping so I should leave". As he started to turn to leave his eyes were blinded by a bright light. Jaxon came out of the hole with a golden sword that had the inscription τεχνίτης on it.

"Nice sword" said Nick. "This could give some serious damage"

"Excuse me?" asked Jaxon "Mr. My clothes always have to match actually admiring a sword"

"Well I might actually care about how I look" said Nick having his hand towards Jaxon. "Unlike some people, but I'm still a guy".

Feeling like he'd been burned Jaxon put the sword in his bag, and spoke up "Well if you say so" smiling to himself. "Dude how can you say you're a guy if even as a son of the love goddess herself you can't get the one girl you like to notice you" Nick looked slightly shocked but continued his conversation

"Well she might not notice me, but at least she doesn't like someone else". The two boys walked in silence for a while until Nick spoke up "So craftsmen, is that your swords name?"

"No. But when Leo and I made it that's all we could come up with" answered Jaxon

"Hephaestus kids never had any imagination did they?" asked Nick. They walked they rest of the way smiling and joking around

**On a path to the hide out Shelbie and Cassidy**

"Well we defiantly got the best group didn't we Cassidy?" said Shelby wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's us and James. He's a pretty good guy so I guess we didn't get the worse" answered Cassidy not realizing what she was saying.

"Oh I'm sure he's a good guy" said Shelbie suggestively making Cassidy blush.

"It's not like that!" yelled Cassidy. "It's just I think it's really kind of him to try and save the camp and Marie" said Cassidy justifying what she said earlier.

"He's not doing it to be kind" said Shelbie. Feeling the stares from Cassidy she spoke again "I'm not saying he's not. It's just that he has another reason". Cassidy didn't seem like she was getting it. "You do know he's had a crush on Marie Levine sine he got to camp right?"

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Cassidy in disbelief.

"Nicholas told me" answered Shelbie very frankly.

"So Nick told you huh?" said Cassidy mocking Shelbie's tone from earlier

"He might have mentioned it, but it's doesn't take confirmation from a Aphrodite kid to see what's right in front of you" Answered Shelbie. They continued on the same subject until they got to the hideout.

**At the hideout James and Salex (Later everybody)**

James was begging to wonder when everyone was going to get there. He and Salex had been there for about thirty minutes, and it was kind of awkward. Him and Salex didn't have the same age and gender bond Naomi and September had or the cool big brother thing Salex and September had they defiantly didn't have the overprotective big brother thing Salex shared with Naomi. They didn't have anything to bond over with either. He and September Marie would bond over sneaking out and their similar personalities, he and Naomi were both nerds, and Salex was not by any means a nerd or had a personality like James so they had nothing in common except that they were boys.

"James I know why you're doing this" Salex words shock James from his thoughts. He managed to come up with a totally awesome answer "Huh?"

"The reason you want to do this crazy mission" James noticed how Salex didn't call it a quest Saex was very specific with things like this.

"You really like Marie and you just want to save her. It's not that bad since what you're doing is a good thing, but remember that love can blind the smartest man's judgment" James was stunned at Salex's words, but before he could think of something as smart as "Huh" everyone began to arrive at the hideout.

"Now that we're all here I would like to say the leaders of our groups" began James Salex words still in the back of his mind. When everyone was settled into their groups James began "Damian you will lead the group to the underworld Alyssa will be your co-leader". When nobody complained he continued "I'll lead the group to Olympus" Shelbie and Cassidy just nodded. "Lastly Haru will lead the group in the search for Iris with Nicholas as his co-leader" this did not go over as easily. With Haru and Jaxon arguing Naomi lost it "Both of you shut up! James did this for a reason so just be quiet and let him speak!". Everyone even James silenced at Naomi's outburst but James recovered. "Alright" he began "Haru, Loxetta got the spell?" he asked still shaken up about his siblings odd behavior.

After a few minutes they were in a circle with Haru reading a spell. Soon everything went dark. After he woke up it only took James seconds to see what was wrong. First they defiantly not in New York were the spell was supposed to take them, and second everyone was with him again not what was supposed to happen.

"Let go of him!" Naomi's screams jolted him up. He turned to see Jaxon with a fist to Haru's face and Naomi trying to pull him off. "You idiot!" he heard Jaxon scream "You did the wrong spell! who know were September Marie and the rest of them are or for that matter where we are".

"Yup" thought James. "This is not going well

**Yay this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review and don't be shy to share ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter will be pretty short so just a warning also there will be some language but nothing extreme**

**Unknown location The Olympus and Iris groups**

"Jaxon let go of him!" James was jolted up by Naomi's screams. When he turned Jaxon had Haru by the collar and has threatening him Naomi was trying to get him to let go but to no avail. When James was fully operational again he got up and yelled "Both of you stop! Haru we need a word". Jaxon reluctantly let go of Haru, who quickly followed James.

After they had been gone for a while Jaxon out of anger kicked a rock "Oh my dam foot!" Naomi who was next to him rolled her eyes and took out a first aid kit. She motioned for him to put his leg on the rock. "Take your shoes off" she ordered. Jaxon mumbling about bossiness agreed. His foot was bleeding, and without ambrosia or nectar Naomi could only think of one thing to do. "Wait" said Jaxon as Naomi took out a bottle "What the hell is that?" he asked pulling his foot of the rock. "It's rubbing alcohol. What are you scared?" said Naomi as she put his foot back on the rock. "No, but that shit hurts" said Jaxon. Seeing how she wasn't being affected he spoke again. "It's just a little blood no need to be all crazy" Naomi who was visibly irritated spoke "You're the one saying that we don't know where we're at, so suck it up it could get infected you could lose a foot and never walk again". Jaxon didn't argue, but he did scream when Naomi put the alcohol on him.

After a few minutes James and Haru hadn't come back and everyone had started talking about what happened, everyone but Naomi and Jaxon who were still sitting by the rock. "So" began Naomi "You really like September Marie huh?" she asked not looking up. Jaxon although startled quickly responded "Yeah just like you're hung up on that Haru kid". For the next few minutes they both talked about their unrequited crushes.

Meanwhile a few feet away to others were arguing over crushes. Nicholas had asked Shelbie out and there conversation was going like this

"Oh come on why not?" asked Nick

"Because I don't want to" said Shelbie not looking up

"Please"

"No"

"Come on"

"NO!" finally yelled Shelbie.

"Fine then" said Nick getting an idea "Then are you up for a good natured bet?" he asked. Shelbie not noticing his weird smile said "Why I'm always up for a bet". "Okay then" he said "If I find Iris and bring her back before you alert Olympus you have to go out with me". Shelbie turned pale. "What's wrong asked Nick "Not up for it?". After a minute of silence they shook on it.

"Oh Iris come here iris" said Nick walking around patting his lap "Nicholas!" yelled Shelbie "The goddess of rainbows is not a dog!"

**Behind a rock James and Haru**

"So you're a hundred percent sure that it was the right spell?" asked James for the hundredth time. "Yes, and if the spell thinks we're in the right place then we're in the right place" said Haru with a tone that reassured James.

"Alright the last thing is to tell them said James. Before James could think Haru yelled "Not it!"

When the both came out Jaxon was the first to talk "So do you know where the others are?". James answered "No". Naomi held Jaxon back from attacking. Trying to change the subject James looked at Nick "What is he doing?" he asked. "Looking for Iris" answered Shelby. "That's it" he said we can't give up.

After a few minutes everyone but Shelbie and Naomi were "looking for iris". "I hope September is doing better than us" said Nomi. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Small clearing by New York City**

"We're are we?" the voice was none other than September who had been the first of the group to wake up.

"Somewhere outside New York" said Damian. "How can you tell?" asked Stefani as he helped her up. Damian pointed towards a hill.

Alyssa and Liam got Lox up and they all got into a circle. "Haru's spell didn't work right, did it?" said Lox in a voice no one would have heard if September hadn't been paying her special attention.

"We don't know that" said September in a kind voice as she patted Lox on the back. Looking at the scene Liam asked for their attention.

"It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, we have to get to the underworld and make sure that Elizabeta isn't trying anything" he said looking at the sky. "We got out of camp didn't we?" he said everyone nodded. He got a small smirk and finished his point while getting up "We have a mission, an opportunity, and a leader there's no reason to give up".

Getting a push Damian and Alyssa both stood up. "He's right" said Alyssa "We may not know were everyone's at but we have a mission".

Damian got his bag and motioned for them to do the same. "We have a mission not an official quest but we will complete it. Lets go.". They all got up to follow him without a word.

Their whole group fell into a sink Lox was ahead since she was the fastest to attack September and Liam were close behind. A few feet back Damian, Alyssa, and Stefani had taken the job to make sure they could see everything. They walked in silence but their minds somewhere else

**With the other two groups **

"Seriously" yelled Naomi "Iris is not a dog, and shouldn't we try and get back to New York". They all seemed to ignore her until Jaxon walked over.

"Sucks huh?". She nodded. "Don't worry there just confused" he said. They shared a small smile and continued to look at the madness

**Okay I'm so sorry but I'm low on ideas so any would be appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'll be the first to say it. I suck. I don't want to give an excuse, but I've been really busy then my computer went down for months. I did some revising to the other chapters. I'm really sorry by the way. It's summer though so I'll try to update regularly. Be warned some things I hust made up they aren't from greek mythology**

**Loxxeta's POV**

I looked back for the fifth time. I really couldn't believe that they were following me. Well they weren't really following me. Damian had said we would go to the city and I would be in front, but still they weren't complaining about my route.

After about ten minutes of walking I heard Damian speak, "Okay Loxetta, you can stop here".

I took a look over our surroundings. We were in the city, and camp half-blood wasn't visible anymore. My eyes wandered from the buildings to my team. They were arguing about the quickest way to get to California. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't a quick way to get across the country.

After a short while September turned to me and smiled. "Hey maybe Lox knows how. I mean she does know magic".

When she repeated the same thing a little louder everyone turned to look at me. I racked my brain trying to remember any objects from old mythology that could teleport, but I realized that none of them did. "Sorry guys" I said "None of the objects in classical mythology are capable of teleportation".

"She's right" said Liam.

"And no way are we risking using Haru's spell again" agreed September

"That's it!" I yelled, "A spell, I know a child of Hecate who works at the metropolitan museum of art"

"Yeah so?" asked Alyssa

"He used to be councilor" I said trying to lead them on. "So he's super powerful" i continued.

"Listen", began Damian "Where all homesick, but going to visit the councilor is out of the question"

"No!" I yelled a little louder than intended. "He has a book of special spells. I bet one of them can get us to California".

"Okay" began Alyssa "We're going all the way to Manhattan" she stopped as if waiting for my conformation. I nodded and she continued "To get a spell, when it's a spell that got us into this mess?".

"That's in no way a bad idea" said Liam sarcastically

After a few minutes of everyone arguing about it being pointless and dangerous Damian spoke up, "Does anyone have a better idea?" when no one answered he continued "Then I guess we're going to the museum"

We started walking quietly until Stefanie spoke up, "You do realize it an hour away by car?"

"Don't worry" said September taking the book from my bag "Just pick a car"

I almost fainted when I realized what she meant. I wanted to speak up ,but everyone except Damian was looking at cars. _great _I thought _the dont get caught ended when we left camp,_

* * *

><p><strong>Marie Levine's POV<strong>

I looked around the room the only word that came to mind was _gross. _I was in some kind of sewer like place. The walls were covered in some green like stuff, and if I looked at it long enough I swore it moved. The floor wasn't any better covered in little puddles. To finish it off there was a little river thing between me and the door. I didn't have the heart to check what it was.

In a little corner there was a little plant growing, and for some reason it reminded me of James. When I thought about what he and the others where doing my heart sank a little. I mean most of them don't even know me!. Why risk there lives? It only took a little while to realize I had to do some thing. At the very least find out what Katashi was planning.

After a short while I got my chance when Katashi came in. I had no dought he came to take me to "training" with Elizabeta. What exactly are they planning?

He wordlessly came and got me he didn't use any force, and that just made me more curious. I kept thinking about a way to ask I mean I can't just straight up ask him. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"Your wondering why we did this aren't you Marie?" he said as he walked me

"A little" I answered not wanting to sound too exited

"Well it all started a very long time ago" he made me almost want to laugh. For all his evil he could be pretty charming

"If your not going to tell me that's fine" I said trying to keep a cool exterior

"Tell me" he began "What in the world qualifies you to know everything"

"Nothing" I answered plainly "It's just I wanted to know if you had a good reason or where just haveing a little aghast for no reason"

"I can assure you that I'm not a hormone fueled teenager" he said. I couldn't see him in the dark, but i could feel the bitterness

"If it's because your parent is a minor god" i said "Than that's not much better that being high on hormones"

He didn't answer,and we reached the "training room". I ignored Eizabeta's backhanded comments and focused on Katashi. Why did he need me? For that matter why did he need Elizabeta? He was plenty strong on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. What do you guys think? Do you think I should include a flashback on how Katashi planed everything out? or do you guys want to use imagination? Please review!<strong>


End file.
